


Hyväksy Se

by GhostLassie, VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLassie/pseuds/GhostLassie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LV2V - SynttäriFikki. Kaikki pojat viettävät mielenkiintoisen päivän (ja yönkin) hotellihuoneessa, jossa yritetään selvittää, että mitä sitä toisia kohtaan oikein tunnetaankaan. </p>
<p>Varsinaista juonta ei tarinasta löydy. Pelkkää sitä itseään, vaikkakin pehmona ;) Ja loppu on häpeilemättömästi sokerikuorrutteista fluffya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyväksy Se

**Author's Note:**

> Kuunnelkaa samalla [tätä soittolistaa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVL-mG5EdC4&list=PL72BmhUhS_5ipn_P9pyhxBxFgJQQ9Xxa_) ;) Tarkoitus päästä mukaan kuumottavaan fiilikseen ^^

Rauski oli matkalla kohti keskustan kalleinta hotellia. Hän oli koko päivän epäillyt sitä, mitä sieltä löytäisi, mutta oli kuitenkin uteliaana päättänyt mennä katsomaan. Häntä kyllä silti otti päähän tällainen salamyhkäisyys ja ilmiselvästi turha jännittäminen.

Kaikki oli saanut alkunsa kun Rauski oli herännyt aamulla. Edellisenä iltana oli vietetty LäppäVian synttäreitä striimin parissa. Kaikki jätkät olivat olleet väsyneitä ja humalaisempia kuin koskaan, ja aamulla sen oli huomannut. Rauski oli herännyt vasta paljon puolenpäivän jälkeen kovaan krapulaan. Huono olo oli kuitenkin unohtunut pian kun Rauski oli löytänyt keittiön pöydältä salaperäisen lappusen.

_“Tule tänään illalla Centron hotellille. Kello 19.00, huone 206. Minulla on jotain, mitä haluat.”_

Rauski oli aluksi epäillyt käsialan perusteella lappusen olevan Zappikselta. Miestä ei ollut kuitenkaan koko päivänä näkynyt ja Rauski ei ollut päässyt kysymään asiasta keltään muultakaan. Kaikki muut tuntuivat kadonneen kuin tuhka tuuleen. Hän oli yrittänyt soittaa veljelleen ja käynyt Fisun ovella, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut vastannut.

Rauski oli pitänyt lappusta pelkkänä vitsinä, mutta oli pikkuhiljaa ruvennut epäilemään, ettei se olisikaan Zappikselta vaan joltain muulta. Joka kerta kun Rauski katsoi nyt jo hyvin rypistynyttä lappusta, käsiala tuntui muuttuvan ja sopivan kenelle tahansa hänen kavereistaan.

Nyt hän oli matkalla hotellille selvittämään, kuka oikein pilaili tällä tavalla. Se jätkä saisi turpiinsa, kiitos vain, koska Rauski ei todellakaan olisi halunnut viettää lomapäiväänsä kiertelemällä kaupunkia. Edellisiltainen fanitulva oli saanut Rauskin pyörittelemään silmiään. Mihin kaikkeen heidän faninsa oikein ryhtyivätkään.

Rauski käveli sisään hotellille, jatkoi varman oloisesti hissille ja valitsi opasteiden mukaan ylimmän kerroksen. Hän seurasi kylttejä hotellin käytävällä ja löysi vihdoin huoneen numero 206. Ovi oli aivan käytävän päässä, yksin ja eristäytyneenä. _Jos tää on nyt sit jätkien kusinen pila niin ne saa luvan tunkee sen perseeseensä_ , Rauski mietti ja koputti oveen.

Hetkeen ei kuulunut ääntäkään. Sitten kuului nopeat askeleet, kun joku tuntui melkein juosten tulevan avaamaan. Yhtäkkiä ovi avautui ja Rauski tuijotti Retristä silmiin. “Eli tää oli sun ideas vai? En ois koskaa arvannu”, Rauski puuskahti ja mulkoili edessään seisovaa miestä. “Mistä täs on kysymys?” Retris näytti kuitenkin yhtä yllättyneeltä kuin Rauski. “Ei tää on mun idea. Tuu sisää, kaikki muutki on täällä”, Retris vastasi ja melkein veti Rauskin käytävästä peremmälle huoneeseen.

Huone oli valtava, varmaankin jonkin asteen sviitti, ja Rauski tunsi olonsa hermostuneeksi niin hienostuneessa paikassa. Joka paikassa oli vaaleita, upottavia sohvia, moderneja huonekaluja, elektroniikkaa ja koriste-esineitä. _Ihan ku joku ois käyny tyhjentää yhen sisustusliikkeen ja pari Giganttia_ , Rauski mietti tutkiessaan ympäristöään katseellaan.

Kun hän työntyi peremmälle Retriksen ohi, hän huomasi muut huoneessa olijat. Zappis ja Fisu istuivat yhdellä sohvalla, Proto nojasi nojatuolin selkänojaan ja Keimo nojaili hermostuneen näköisenä ovenkarmiin. Kaikki näyttivät epäileviltä ja hämmentyneiltä. Ja tuijottivat Rauskia.

“Voisitteks te nyt kertoo, et mitä tääl tapahtuu?” Rauski tokaisi ja istui yhteen nojatuoliin. Häntä ei tällä hetkellä oikein kiinnostanut jätkien kanssa oleminen. Edellisiltainen pelimaratooni näiden urpojen kanssa oli ollut ihan riittämiin hetken tarpeiksi. Ei siis sillä, että Rauskilla olisi jotain kavereitaan vastaan. Heistä vain joskus sai myös tarpeekseen.

“Me ollaan tääl mietitty samaa”, Fisu vastasi ja nojasi sohvalla rennosti taaksepäin. “Kaikki ollaan saatu joku lappu, mis käsketään tulla tänne. Jokaisella on omat epäilynsä, kuka sen on lähettäny, vai mitä?” Kuului myöntävää mutinaa, ja jätkät vilkuilivat toisiaan. “Pakko ne on jonkun täytyny kirjottaa. Ei ne ittestää oo ilmestyny”, Keimo tokaisi ja mulkoili muita vihaisen oloisena. “Jos tää oli tässä nii voinks mä häipyy? Mul on parempaaki tekemistä.”

Keimo lähti jo kävelemään kohti ovea kun vastausta ei kuulunut. Zappis kuitenkin nousi sohvalta ja pysäytti hänet. “Sä et oo menos mihinkää ennen ku tää on selvitetty”, Zappis sanoi ja loi Keimoon merkitsevän katseen. Rauski tuijotti kahta eteisessä seisovaa miestä ja siristi silmiään. _Ihan ku mä oisin just nähny jotai, mitä mun ei ois pitäny_ , Rauski mietti ja yritti karistaa mielestään kuvan, jossa Keimo ilmiselvästi _punastui._

Samalla hetkellä Fisu nousi ja käveli Proton vierelle. Miehet kuiskailivat jotain hetken aikaa, virnistelivät toisilleen petomaisesti, ja sitten Fisu kääntyi puhumaan kaikille. “Pakko kai se on myöntää. Mä, Proto ja Zappis suunniteltii tää yhessä. Tää oli sitä varte, et… No, sanotaanko vaikka et me ollaan huomattu täs meidän kaikkien välil vähä “sähköä”. Me aateltii, et voitas ottaa selvää, onks se totta.” Fisun virne oli lammasmainen, mutta Proto ei näyttänyt katuvan mitään. Miehen silmät suorastaan hehkuivat.

“Siis anteeks mitä?” Rauski kysyi ja tuijotti kolmea miestä, jotka tämän “kokoontumisen” olivat suunnitelleet. Samalla hetkellä Fisu käveli hänen luokseen. “Sitä vaan Rauski, et me ollaan huomattu meiän välillä hieman vetovoimaa. Vai eks sä oo?” Fisu kysyi ja kumartui lähemmäs Rauskia virnistäen seksikkäästi. Rauski ei osannut kuin avata suunsa sanattomana, käänsi sitten katseensa pois ja tunsi punan nousevan poskilleen.

Kyllä hän oli tietoinen siitä, millaista vetovoimaa hän oli muutamien jätkien välillä huomannut. Proton ja Retriksen lämpenevää suhdetta oli vaikea olla huomaamatta, samoin tapaa, jolla Keimo katsoi joskus Zappista. Ja Rauski; hän oli hyvin tietoinen siitä, mitä Fisun läheisyys sai hänessä aikaan. Sama homma myös Zappiksen kohdalla. Ja oli hän joskus huomannut Proton häneen luomat katseet. Jokaisella heistä taisi siis olla jonkinlaista sutinaa toisten kanssa, vaikka he eivät sitä myöntäneetkään. 

“Ootteks te ihan sekasin? Mitä vittua teiän päässä oikee liikkuu? Siis ootteks te tääl suunnittelemas jotai kimppakivaa, vai?!” Keimo huusi ja katseli hermostuneesti ympärilleen. _Veli osaa ainaki sanoo asian suoraa_ , Rauski pohti ja virnisti tälle. “Niinpä. Mut et sä voi kieltää sitä, ethän? Kyl ny vittu sokeeki huomaa ku sä tölläät Zappista ku joku kuolaava koiranpentu”, Rauski heitti ja näytti kieltä veljelleen. Keimo muuttui sanojen myötä punaiseksi kuin tomaatti ja alkoi änkyttää epämääräisiä vastalauseitaan. 

Zappis läimäytti Keimoa hartialle miehen vinkaistessa yllättyneenä ja saatteli tämän sitten sohvalle istumaan. Sitten Zappis siirtyi Fisun luokse ja virnuili tälle ilkikurisesti. “Pitäskö meidän vähä lämmittää tunnelmaa? Voitas näyttää, et mitä tää nyt meinaa?” Zappis kysyi matalalla äänellä, joka sai Rauskin niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn ja vatsassa lentelemään perhosia. 

Fisu virnisti viekkaasti takaisin, kietaisi kätensä nopealla liikkeellä Zappiksen vyötärölle ja toi kasvonsa lähelle miehen kasvoja. “Ai tällee vai?” mies murahti kun Zappis kietoi kätensä tämän kaulaan ja upotti sormet hiuksiin. Kaikki muut huoneessa olijat seurasivat tapahtumia silmääkään räpäyttämättä. Yhtäkkiä valtavan huoneen tunnelma oli muuttunut hiostavan kuumaksi ja intiimiksi. Ihan kuin huoneen neliömäärä olisi äkkiä puolittunut.

Rauski joutui vääntelemään käsiään pystyäkseen istumaan aloillaan. Hän oli jo hetkeä aikasemmin tuntenut alavartalossaan paljon kielivän sysäyksen ja joutui nyt puremaan hammasta, jotta ei päästäisi ulos pyrkivää vaikerrusta karkuun. Fisun ja Zappiksen katseleminen tuotti vaikeuksia; tämän katseleminen oli parempi seksuaalisen latauksen nostattaja kuin mikään. 

Kun Fisu lopulta hitaasti toi huulensa Zappiksen huulille, Zappis hyökkäsi tämän kimppuun estoitta. Zappis työnsi kielensä miehen suuhun, painautui lähemmäs ja päästi sitten nautinnollisen murahduksen Fisun näykkiessä hänen alahuultaan. Kun suudelma monen sekunnin päästä loppui, molemmat miehet hengittivät raskaasti ja virnistelivät tyytyväisinä. 

Proto otti suudelman päättymisen merkkinä käydä töihin ja naulitsi Retriksen välittömästi vasten seinää. Rauski pystyi melkein kuulemaan Retriksen kiihtyvän sydämen sykkeen. Keimo ja Rauski vilkaisivat toisiaan: Rauski innostuneena, Keimo yhä epäilevänä. Keimo ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt liikahtaakaan, ennen kuin Fisu nappasi hänet käsivarresta mukaansa ja veti Keimon hänen ja Zappiksen väliin. 

Keimo ehti hetken aikaa pyristellä pakoon, mutta Fisu lukitsi hänet paikoilleen tarttumalla häntä tukevasti lantiosta, ja Zappis taisi aiheuttaa Keimolle pienen hyperventilaatiokohtauksen suudellessaan tätä syvään ja pehmeästi. Rauski virnisti veljelleen Zappiksen takaa nähdessään hänen punehtuneet kasvonsa, ja suuntasi sitten kohti seinää vasten liisteröitynyttä paria. 

Proto oli juuri siirtynyt Retriksen huulilta tämän kaulalle ja näykki nyt tietään miehen housuihin. Rauski tuli kuitenkin häiritsemään, vaihtoi Retriksen kanssa paljon puhuvan katseen ja kävi sitten Proton kimppuun takaa päin. Retris työnsi itsensä irti seinästä ja he alistivat yhdessä Proton tahtoonsa. Kun mies vaikersi nautinnosta Rauskin työntäessä kätensä tämän paidan alle, hän naurahti huumaantuneena. _Miten täs näin on käyny, et me kaikki päädytään sänkyyn keskenämme?_

Rauski ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt paljoa ajattelemaan. Yhtäkkiä Proto kiepahti hänen ja Retriksen välissä ympäri ja loi Rauskiin lämpimän katseen. Katse sai Rauskin mahassa aikaan lepatusta, ja sitten hän maistoi Proton huulillaan. Mies maistui hieman pähkinältä, ja sai Rauskin pään pyörälle. Suudelma tuntui varpaissa asti, ja Rauskin täytyi tarttua Proton paitaan pysyäkseen pystyssä. 

Suudelma oli kuitenkin Proton tapa hämätä Rauskia; miehen ollessa puolustuskyvytön, hän kiepautti hänet syliinsä ja vangitsi Rauskin paikoilleen. Samalla hetkellä Rauski tunsi kädet vyötäröllään ja huulet kaulallaan. Retris veti paidan Rauskin päältä, ja yhtäkkiä Rauski tunsi lämpimän ja ehdottoman paljaan rinnan selkäänsä vasten. Se sai hänet aluksi säpsähtämään, mutta sitten hän päästi syvältä kurkustaan tyytyväisen, kehräystä muistuttavan äänen.

Proto oli juuri hankkiutumassa eroon omastakin paidastaan kun kova ulvahdus keskeytti heidät. Rauski käänsi katseensa sohvien suuntaan ja tunsi Retriksen nostavan päänsä hänen hiuksistaan. Hetken aikaa he kolme tuijottivat näkyä edessään: Zappis näykki parhaillaan Keimon korvalehteä samalla kun Fisun kädet työntyivät Keimon housujen kauluksesta sisään. Oli aika helppo arvata, mitä niillä käsillä oli tehtävänään. Keimon silmät olivat puoliksi ummessa, hänen koko kehonsa näytti tärisevän ja hänen huuliltaan purkautui heikko vaikerrus. Vaikerrus kuitenkin tukahtui kun Fisu veti Keimon syvään suudelmaan ja näytti vievän miehen ajattelukyvyn mennessään.

Rauski hymyili onnellisena veljensä puolesta. Hän tajusi kyllä, mitä veli tunsi tällä hetkellä. Keimo ei ollut koskaan ollut mikään kovin sosiaalinen, mutta Rauski tiesi, että veli nautti täysin siemauksin tällaisesta huomiosta. Veli oli aina vaatinut sitä huomiota, jota ei ollut saanut. _Nauti sit koko elämäs edestä_ , Rauski ajatteli. _Mäkin nautin._

Siinä samassa Retris veti Rauskin ajatukset takaisin heihin. Mies suuteli Rauskia tämän olan yli; suudelma oli erilainen verrattuna Protoon, mutta ei yhtään sen huonompi. Retris maistui jollekin makealle ja pehmeälle ja osasi käytellä kieltään. Rauski ei pystynyt kuin sulkemaan silmänsä ja hukkumaan miehen makuun. Proton suudelmat olivat syviä ja täynnä tunnetta, mutta Retriksen olivat nautinnollisia ja maukkaita. _Iha ku söis vittu mansikoita_ , Rauski mietti ja hymyili suudelman sekaan. Retris vetäytyi kuitenkin sillä hetkellä pois, mutta Rauski näki miehen silmissä intoa.

Samalla hetkellä Rauskin ajatukset karkasivat eiliseen striimiin. Eilen he olivat porukalla naureskelleet fanien kyselemälle live äksönille ja suhde vihjailuille. He olivat kaikki korviaan myöten täynnä fanien kirjoittamia fikkejä heistä ja heidän erilaisista suhteistaan. Osa niistä oli todella hervottomia, eikä niitä pystynyt lukemaan nauramatta. _Mitäköhä meiän fanit nyt aattelis ku näkis meiät? Taitas olla aika raju muutos, nähä meiät kaikki harrastamassa vähä kimppakivaa._

Rauski virnisti ajatuksilleen ja ansaitsi sillä itselleen muutaman fritsun kaulaan. Samalla jonkun käsi lähestyi uhkaavasti Rauskin housujen etumusta. Odottamatta Retris vaikersi hengästyneesti Rauskin korvaan ja se ääni sai Rauskin koko vartalon värähtämään. Se tunne, että aiheutti jollekin toiselle nautintoa pelkällä _olemassaolollaan_ , oli jotenkin huikea. 

Seuraavaksi Rauski vilkaisi edessään seisovaa Protoa, loi tähän ilkikurisen katseen ja pyöräytti sitten lantiotaan tämän lanteita vasten. Kosketus sai heidät molemmat vaikertamaan: Proton kasvot kohti kattoa, Rauskin tukahtuneesti miehen kaulakuoppaan. Samalla hetkellä Retris käänsi kuitenkin Rauskin ympäri, veti tämän rajuun suudelmaan ja alkoi avata Rauskin housujen vyötä. 

Sen jälkeen Proto sai hetken aikaa nauttia Rauskin ja Retriksen esityksestä. Rauski nuoli ja näykki Retriksen korvia ja kaulaa, siirtyi hitaasti alemmas ja sai miehen päästämään nautinnollisen murahduksen. Retris ei kuitenkaan halunnut jäädä toiseksi; hän sai lopulta vedettyä housut Rauskin jaloista ja nosti tämän syliinsä. Sitä seurannut suudelma sai Rauskin haukkomaan henkeä ja punastumaan rajusti. Kostoksi hän kuitenkin ujutti kätensä miehen housujen takapuolelle ja lisäsi peliin pari sormeaan. Retris ehti kuitenkin kuiskata Rauskin korvaan: “Söpö ilme.”

Yhtäkkiä Rauski huudahti yllättyneesti, kun kylmät kädet tarttuivat häneen takaapäin ja vetivät pois Retriksen sylistä. Hän odotti näkevänsä nyt jo hieman kärsimättömäksi käyneen Proton, mutta törmäsikin Zappiksen siniharmaaseen katseeseen. Zappiksen katse oli nautinnosta sumea, halusta kimmeltävä ja huulet suudelmien punaamat. Rauski ei voinut kuin naurahtaa pehmeästi miehen ilmeelle. Yleensä aina niin viileältä ja rennolta näyttävä Zappis oli totaalisen pihalla. _Ilmeisesti nää pelit saa jopa jäävuoret sulamaa_ , Rauski ajatteli kiepahtaessaan ympäri miehen sylissä. 

Ilmeisesti Fisu ei ollut vieläkään saanut tarpeekseen Keimosta ja oli nyt haltioissaan saadessaan mukaansa toisenkin leikkikalun: Retris ja Keimo näyttivät nimittäin suorastaan kuolaavan Fisun perään. Heidän kolmen luoma kuva oli jotenkin omituinen, mutta hyvällä tavalla. Sama outouden tunne toistui kun Rauski tajusi näkevänsä nyt Proton ja Zappiksen yhdessä. Rauskin vatsa teki voltin kun Proton kädet liittyivät Zappiksen seuraksi hänen ympärilleen.

Sen jälkeen “turha leikkiminen” siirtyi yhteistuumin makkarin puolelle. Suurin osa heistä oli jo hankkiutunut eroon kaikesta muusta paitsi boksereistaan (Keimo täysin erilaisena saadessaan pitää pelkän paitansa) ja sen takia asioiden toiselle tasolle vieminen tuntui luontevalta. Makkari oli kuitenkin jotain, mitä kukaan heistä ei ollut odottanut: valtava huone oli tumman suklaan ruskea katosta lattiaan ja keskellä oleva sänky vei huoneen lattia-alasta yli puolet. _Mehä voitas vaik asuu tos sängys, ei paljo erois nykysestä_ , Rauski ajatteli kuunnellessaan muiden kommentteja. 

Kauaa sänkyä ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ihmetellä. Joku tarttui Rauskia yläselästä, kiepautti syliinsä prinsessa-tyyliin ja nakkasi sängylle. Viereen lensi naurun ja pelon sekaisesti kiljahtaen Keimo ja sitten Retris. He kolme ehtivät vilkaista toisiaan nopeasti ennen kuin Fisu puhui. “No, vieläks te väitätte, et täs ei oo tapahtunu mitää?” Virne kaikkien kolmen yhä seisovan miehen naamalla oli jotenkin omahyväinen. Rauski kuitenkin virnisti takaisin, asettautui rennosti upottavalle patjalle ja vastasi: “Eihän täs ookaan tapahtunu viel mitää, vai mitä?” Retris nyökkäsi myöntävästi tajutessaan Rauskin jutun jujun ja pian Keimollakin välähti. 

“Miten ois pieni show?” Zappis ehdotti tuijottaen sängyllä makoilevia miehiä. Hänkin oli ilmeisesti käsittänyt Rauskin aikeet ja oli ilmeisesti enemmän kuin innokas näkemään ne toteutettuna. Rauskin yllätykseksi Keimo oli tällä kertaa se, joka virnisti viekkaasti ja merkitsevästi hänelle ja Retrikselle. Retris kohautti harteitaan myöntymisen merkiksi ja Rauski nyökkäsi. 

Sen jälkeen aluksi vakavalta tuntunut touhu muuttui silkaksi leikiksi. Retris kävi Keimon syliin hajareisin istumaan, veti tämän sitten suudelmaan ja alkoi kiehnätä miestä vasten. Rauski siirtyi Retriksen taakse, liu’utti kätensä tämän haaroväliin ja upotti sitten kasvonsa miehen niskaan. Retriksen tuoksu oli huumaava: sekoitus lämmintä mausteisuutta, raikasta ulkoilmaa ja jotain makeaa. Ja kun he kolme alkoivat yhteisymmärryksessä liikkua, Rauski tunsi haluavat katseet selässään. Nautinnon ja hullaannuttavan riemun täyteinen vaikerrus pääsi hänen huuliltaan ja hän hymyili veljelleen.

Lopulta kuitenkin heidän kolmen välillä käyty kilpailu huomiosta ja toisten kiusoittelu tuntui ajavan Rauskin hulluksi. Se tunne kun toinen leikki ja kiusasi niin, että tuntui siltä kuin pää räjähtäisi silkasta epätoivoisesta halusta, meinasi saada Rauskin anomaan polvillaan. Kuitenkin sellaisen alistumisesta kielivän merkin näyttäminen omalle veljelleen tuntui inhottavalta. Jos kyse olisi ollut vaikka Fisusta tai Zappiksesta niin silloin, mutta _ei_ Keimolle. Muutenkin jo oman veljen kanssa puuhailu tuntui tarpeeksi likaiselta. 

Retris kuitenkin nautti olostaan. Hän tuntui tykästyneen veljeksiltä saamaansa huomioon, ja Rauski nautti täysin rinnoin jokaisesta reaktiosta, jonka miehestä sai irti. Keimon kanssa vaihdetut katseet riittivät siihen, että he työskentelivät Retriksen kimpussa hyvässä yhteisymmärryksessä. Ja yleensä niin ujona ja hiljaisena esiintyvä Keimo tuntui kadottaneen kaikki rajansa; hän teki kaiken avoimesti, hullutteli ja käytti likaisia keinoja. 

Kaikki oli kuitenkin sen arvoista. Itsensä nöyryyttäminen ja toisten leluna oleminen oli alistavaa, mutta kun näki ilmeen Fisun, Zappiksen ja Proto kasvoilla, sen olisi voinut tehdä uudestaankin. Miesten silmät olivat lautasen kokoiset, Rauski pystyi melkein näkemään kuolan heidän suupielissään, eikä kukaan heistä ollut sen vähemmän sekaisin kuin he. Jokaisesta huokui syvänä ja tummana silkka himo kun he katselivat heidän peliään. 

_Mite vitun paljo valtaa meil näihi jätkii oikee on?_ Rauski mietti ja alkoi nauraa. Kun Retris uupuneena kierähti hänen viereensä ja yhtyi nauruun, Fisu kohotti kysyvästi kulmaansa heille. Keimo nyki nopeasti paitansa helman alemmaksi, heittäytyi sitten tyynyille ja virnisti. He kaikki olivat juuri todistaneet, että vaikka he eivät yleensä tässä seurassa voisi määrätä menon tahtia, heillä silti oli kaikkein eniten valtaa. _Ehkä seksiki on vaa valtapeli. Peli, jota pelataan toisen nautinnon kustannuksella._

Rauski nousi hetken päästä istumaan nojaten käsiinsä. Hän tuijotti ilkikurisesti virnuillen kolmea yhä heitä katselevaa miestä. "Mitä? Etteks te liity seuraa?" Rauski kysyi ja Keimo nauroi hänen sanoilleen. "Ei ne taida uskaltaa. Tais mennä liian pitkälle niiden mielestä", Keimo sanoi leikkisää ivaa tihkuvalla äänellä. Retris päästi raikuvan naurun ja kohautti olkiaan. "Pojat tais jänistää. Mut voidaanha me jatkaa kolminki?" Retris sanoi ja muut kaksi nyökkäsivät halukkaina jatkamaan. Kun nyt kerran näin pitkälle on päästy, niin turha enää perääntyä.

Silloin Zappis löysi vihdoin äänensä. Kun hän puhui, Rauski pystyi melkein tuntemaan, kuinka miehen syvä ääni väreili hänen lävitseen. "Ai ei me uskalleta jatkaa, vai? Mehän ollaan ootettu tätä monta kuukautta!" Zappis sanoi ja nauroi. Siinä samassa hän käveli sängyn vierelle, riuhtaisi Keimon tämän paidasta luokseen ja kuiskasi sitten jotain tämän korvaan. Keimo muuttui saman tien tulipunaiseksi. Keimo ei kuitenkaa kauaa ehtinyt Zappiksen sanoja miettimään kun mies kiepautti hänet alleen, asettui hänen haarojensa väliin ja alkoi sitten vetää viimeisiäkin housuja jaloistaan.

Pitemmälle Rauski ei ehtinyt nähdä kun joku tarttui häntä hiuksista ja riuhtaisi hänen katseensa puoleensa. Yhtäkkiä Rauski tuijotti Fisua silmiin ja näki niissä raakaa himoa. Sitten Fisu suuteli häntä, rajusti ja kiihkeästi. Fisun suudelma oli yksi niistä 'kaikki tai ei mitään' -suudelmista, joka sai Rauskin haukkomaan henkeään. Ennen kuin Fisu vetäytyi kauemmas, tämä puraisi Rauskin huulta ei niin hellästi. Rauski maistoi veren suussaan, mutta ei välittänyt siitä. Hän halusi Fisun tässä ja nyt, ja myös Fisulla näytti olevan ongelmia itsensä hillitsemisen kanssa.

Fisu käänsi Rauskin allaan ympäri, painoi Rauskin kasvot tyynyihin ja nosti lantion ylös. Rauski ehti vilkaista nopeasti Retriksen kimppuun hyökännyttä Protoa: Hän oli vetänyt Retriksen hajareisin ja alasti syliinsä, ja pani nyt tätä kiihkeästi ja kovaa. Retris näytti olevan jonkinlaisessa hurmoksessa ja yritti pidätellä ääntään. Hetken päästä Retriksen itsekuri kuitenkin petti, ja ilmoille pääsi pitkä, nautinnollinen vaikerrus. Proton ilme oli omahyväinen kun hän siirtyi suutelemaan miehen kaulaa, saaden ilmoille lisää hengästyneitä, valittavia äännähdyksiä.

Yhtäkkiä Rauski tunsi, kuinka jokin hänen sisällään räjähti. Hän vaikersi ääneen, mutta tyynyt vaimensivat äänen epäselväksi muminaksi. Rauskin silmissä tanssi mustia pisteitä kun hän tuntui joutuvan silkan nautinnon täyttämään pyörteeseen. Hän ei ollut koskaan edes tiennyt, että hänen sisältään löytyisi jokin piste tai kohta, joka laukaisisi kaikki hänen sisälleen kertyneet tunteet kerralla. Fisu näytti kuitenkin löytävän sen kohdan erittäin helposti, ja Rauski ei pystynyt kuin vaikeroimaan uudelleen ja uudelleen nautinnosta. 

Kun Fisu sitten jonkin ajan kuluttua, se olisi voinut olla tunti tai viikko ja Rauskilla ei silti olisi ollut mitään käsitystä, käänsi Rauskin takaisin selälleen suudellakseen tätä jälleen, Rauski oli pelkkä läähättävä sotku miehen alla. Kuolaa valui hänen poskilleen, jotka tuntuivat olevan tulessa, hänen koko vartalonsa tärisi uupumuksesta ja hänen räjähtäneen nautintonsa jäljet olivat pitkin hänen alavatsaansa. Fisu kuitenkin hymyili hänelle, ja Rauski näki hänen silmissään pilkahduksen ihailua. 

"Älä lopeta", Rauski anoi hengästyneellä äänellä ja nosti lantiotaan. Kun hänen lantionsa osui Fisun lantioon, hän vaikersi halusta. Hän halusi lisää sitä, mitä Fisulla oli hänelle annettavanaan; eikä Fisu näyttänyt estelevän. Mies murahti mielissään, pehmeä ääni kumpuili syvältä miehen rinnasta, ja sitten Fisu virnisti jollekin Rauskin takana.

Rauski taivutti niskaansa ja yritti nähdä, mitä heidän takanaan oikein tapahtui. Äkkiä Fisu tarttui häneen, nosti ylös tyynyiltä ja veti rintaansa vasten. Rauski päästi yllättyneen vinkaisun, ansaitsi sillä kujeilevan hymyn Fisulta ja haistoi sitten tutun makean tuoksun. Samalla hetkellä hän vääntäytyi ympäri Fisun otteessa ja kohtasi Retriksen halusta kiiltävän katseen. "Mitä me -?" Rauski ehti aloittaa, mutta ei päässyt kysymyksen loppuun kun Retris jo suuteli häntä. Sen jälkeen ajatus ei enää kulkenut, ja Rauski luovutti ohjat Retrikselle. 

Rauski tunsi Fisun yhä kovana ja lämpimänä selkäänsä vasten, ja kun Proto työntyi neljänneksi Retriksen taakse, jäivät Rauski ja Retris loukkuun käsien sekamelskan keskelle. Rauski veti Retriksen huulet taas vasten omiaan ja tunki kielensä melkein miehen kurkusta alas. Suudelman keskeytti kuitenkin se, kun he molemmat vaikersivat yhtaikaa nautinnosta. 

Fisun kädet siirtyivät Rauskin vyötäröltä lantiolle ja otteen voima oli sellainen, että siitä varmasti jäisi jäljet. Rauskin sisälle kerääntyvät tunteet tuntuivat kuitenkin suorastaan huutavan jonkinlaista ulospääsytietä, ja fyysinen tuska tuntui antavan siihen hieman helpotusta. Se tuntui pitävän Rauskin järjissään ja mielen yhä tässä ulottuvuudessa. Muuten Rauskin pään sisällä kaikki tuntuikin sumenevan, mikä sai kaikki huoneessa kuuluvat äänet sekoittumaan toisiinsa.

Mielen puuroutuminen onnistui myös sekoittamaan heidän neljän sydämen lyönnit Rauskin päässä yhdeksi tasaiseksi jyskeeksi, joka tuntui tärisyttävän huonetta. Lisäksi Rauski pystyi kuulemaan oman kiihtyvän hengityksensä, ellei se sitten ollut Fisu, joka huohotti hänen korvaansa.

Yhtäkkiä joku kiskaisi Retriksen Rauskin luota, ja samantien katosi myös Fisu. Rauski tajusi vasta Fisun puuttuessa, että ainut hänet pystyssä pitänyt asia oli ollut Fisun ote hänestä ja hän lysähti sängylle voimattomana. Hänen koko kehonsa tärisi holtittomasti. _Enkä mä oo viel ees täysin tyydytetty. Mä tarviin lisää_ , Rauski ajatteli sumeasti ja käänsi hitaasti päätään.

Hän huomasi toistensa kimppuun käyneet Proton ja Fisun. Kaksi isoa miestä olivat kietoutuneet toisiinsa niin tiukasti, että Rauskilla ei ollut mitään halua tai edes voimia lähteä avaamaan sitä rusettia. Jossain miesten jaloissa taas olivat Retris ja Keimo. Retriksen pää oli syvällä Keimon haarovälissä, ja Rauski pystyi melkein näkemään, kuinka mies lipoi huuliaan ilkikurisesti virnuillen. Keimo taas puristi päiväpeitettä sormissaan niin rajusti, että näytti kuin hän olisi sillä tavoin yrittänyt pidellä kiinni viimeisistä järjen rippeistään.

Rauski kohtasi nopeasti Keimon halusta sumean tuijotuksen ja virnisti tälle. Keimo oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta sanojen sijaan miehen huulilta purkautui hengästynyt ja nautinnollinen parkaisu. Keimon selkä kaareutui ylöspäin, miehen jalat alkoivat täristä ja Rauski kuuli Retriksen pehmeän naurun. Rauski oli juuri aikeissa liittyä kahden miehen seuraan, jotta he voisivat jatkaa siitä, mihin homma aikaisemmin jäi. Jollain muulla oli kuitenkin muita suunnitelmia Rauskin varalle.

Zappis nappasi Rauskin lennosta ja peitti tämän suun. Rauski naurahti hermostuneesti ja kiepahti ympäri kohdatakseen miehen katseen. Zappis lukitsi pelkällä katseellaan Rauskin paikoilleen, painoi tämän sitten rajusti sänkyä vasten ja toi kasvonsa Rauskin lähelle. "Mihis sä oot menossa? Sua mä en oo tänää viel testannukaa", Zappis sanoi hengästyneesti ja virnisti. Rauski vilkaisi sivullaan tapahtuvaa toimintaa, nielaisi ja katsoi sitten uudelleen Zappista. 

Miehen silmät olivat vain muutaman sentin päässä Rauskin silmistä, ja ne hehkuivat pimeässä teräksen harmaina. Katseessa oli jotakin eläimellistä ja kertakaikkisen vastustamatonta. Kun Zappis alkoi sitten kulkea suullaan tietä kohti Rauskin alavatsaa, Rauski tunsi koko vartalonsa muuttuvan kuumaksi. Jokainen suudelma ja näykkäisy tuntui väreilynä varpaissa ja vatsanpohjassa, kuljettaen samalla kuumia aaltoja koko Rauskin kehon läpi. 

“Sä oot mun”, kuului vaimentunut murahdus kun Zappis pääsi Rauskin sisäreiden kohdalle. Sen jälkeen Zappiksen raju puraisu sai Rauskin ulvahtamaan hänen itsensäkin mielestä erittäin surkeasti. _Täst jää jäljet. Ihan ku niitä ei viel ois_ , Rauski ajatteli tuntiessaan toisen erittäin omistushaluisen puraisun toisessa reidessään. 

Vaikka Rauski ei sillä hetkellä tuntenut kuuluvansa kenellekään miehistä erityisesti, sisällä vellovia tunteita kun oli erittäin vaikea erotella ja halun sumentamaa mieltä kirkastaa, niin silti Zappiksen omistushaluisuus oli jotenkin imartelevaa. Mies halusi häntä niin paljon, että oli valmis taistelemaan ja halusi merkitä Rauskin omakseen. Eikä Rauskilla ollut mitään vastaan sanomista, kun Zappiksen huomionosoitukset saivat hänet sulamaan. 

Zappiksen otteet olivat yllättävän rajuja, mutta varmoja. Mies tiesi sokean himonsakin läpi täsmälleen mitä oli milloinkin tekemässä. Rauski ei voinut kuin kiemurrella nautinnosta miehen alla, samalla kun kaikki kontrolli oli Zappiksella. Rauski ei edes voinut hengittää, jollei Zappis sitä himoltaan sallinut. Sellainen täydellinen antautuminen oli Rauskille uutta: hän oli aina ollut itsepäinen ja tehnyt sitä, mitä oli halunnut, välittämättä muista. 

Sen jälkeen yö ei ollut mitään muuta kuin yhteen sulautuvaa ruumiinlämpöä, nautinnollisia vaikerruksia ja kiihtynyttä hengitystä. Jokainen sai oman osansa siitä kaikesta: kaikki saivat sen, mitä halusivat, ja hieman enemmänkin, keneltä tai keiltä halusivat. Eikä kenenkään halu toisia kohtaan vähentynyt yön aikana, koska tarve saada tuntea muut oli huumaava. Mikään ei tuntunut riittävän, vaikka vartalo olisikin antanut periksi. 

Lopulta kuitenkin uupumus vei miehistä voiton. Jättikokoinen sänky osoittautui mahtavaksi paikaksi käpertyä yhdeksi suureksi kasaksi yhteen kietoutuneita raajoja ja unisen onnellisia hymyjä. Ennen nukahtamista vaihdettiin vielä muutamat hellät sanat, jotka kiteyttivät kaikkien tunteet.

"Mä en pystys elää ilman teitä", Fisu mutisi unisena Rauskin korvan vieressä. Rauski hymyili ja ynähti, ja siirsi sitten hyvän olonsa eteenpäin suutelemalla Retristä hellästi vieressään. Retris päästi kehräävän äänen, kietoi kätensä tiukemmin Rauskin vyötärölle ja työnsi sitten kasvonsa tämän kaulakuoppaan. Rauski nojasi poskensa Fisun lämpimään olkapäähän ja sulki silmänsä. _Mahtavin tapa viettää yötä näiden jätkien kanssa. Miten me ei koskaa huomattu mitää? Mä välitän näistä jätkistä nii helvetisti_ , olivat Rauskin viimeiset ajatukset ennen kuin uni vei hänet mukanaan.

 

*******************

 

Rauski heräsi haukotellen ja alkoi venytellä. Tietenkään hän ei muistanut, mihin hän oli nukahtanut, joten nostaessaan kättään Rauski melkein löi Retristä, joka nukkui yhä melkein kiinni Rauskissa. Rauski katseli yhä hieman unisena ympärilleen ja huomasi, ettei hän ollut ainoa, joka oli jo hereillä. Rauski näki Zappiksen ja Proton olevan jo valveilla, ja Keimokin oli ilmeisesti jossain, liekkö suihkussa. Ainoastaan Fisu ja Retris nukkuivat vielä. 

Heti kun Rauski pääsi ylös sängystä, hän katsoi taakseen. Fisu hamuili jotakuta viereensä jääneelle tyhjälle paikalle ja pian hänen vapaa kätensä sai otteen Retriksestä, vetäen miehen varovasti viereensä. Fisu ja Retris nukkuivat nyt kuin pienet kissanpennut, vierekkäin, toisistaan kiinni pitäen ja hieman kerän tapaisessa asennossa. Kaksikko hymyilytti Rauskia väkisinkin. _Jep jep_ , Rauski ajatteli puoliääneen.

"Katos, Rauski. Huomenta, koskeeks sull mihinkään?" Proto kysyi kuiskaten, mutta tutulla ilkikurisuudella. Rauski katsahti sohvalle, jossa hän näki Zappiksen istuvan melkein Proton sylissä ja heidän molempien hörppivän kahvia. Rauski käveli istumaan nojatuoliin ja katsahti sohvapöydällä olevaa tarjotinta, jossa oli kahvipannu täynnä kahvia, höyryävän kuumaa vettä vedenkeittimessä ja tee pusseja sekä kuppeja. "Ei mull koske mihinkään, mut kahvia tekis mieli..." Rauski vastasi käheällä äänellä. Zappis nyökkäsi kohti tarjotinta, johon Rauski vastasi huokaisemalla raskaasti.

"Ja tästä ei sitten ole mitään puhetta jatkossa..." tuhahti Keimo samassa, kävellen suihkusta reippain askelin ja ärtyneen näköisenä. Keimo käveli kaikkien ohi alasti ja valuvan märkänä, mikä sai Rauskin, Proton ja Zappiksen huomion samantien. Proto alkoi nauraa, ja Zappista hymyilytti Keimon alaston ja avuton vaatteiden etsiminen. 

"Mi-... Keimo jumalauta! Missä sun housut on!" Rauski huusi ja koitti pitää katseensa kurissa. "Mä en tiiä, niit ei löydy mistään!" Keimo yritti selitellä kovaan ääneen, herättäen samalla Fisun ja Retriksen. "Mää jemmasin ne." Proto kihersi naurunsa keskeltä. Keimo mulkoili Protoa ja käveli uhkaavasti tätä kohti. "Zappis, väistä." Keimo uhkasi ja katsoi Zappista murhaavasti. Aluksi Zappis vain tuijotti Keimoa, mutta lopulta tuijotus muuttui nauruksi. "Emmää voi ottaa sua tosissaan, ku sä oot... Noin... Alasti..." Zappis nauroi, jonka seuraamuksena hän sai myös Keimon puhkeamaan nauruun. 

Yhtäkkiä Proto vetäisi sohvatyynyjen välistä Keimon housut. "Rauski, ota koppi!" Proto huudahti heittäen housut Rauskille. Vaikka Rauski olikin yhä unenpöpperössä, koska ei ollut vieläkään saanut kahviaan, hän reagoi silti sen verran nopeasti, että sai housut kiinni. Hän kuitenkin heitti ne siitä sitten Fisulle. Housut lävähtivät suoraa miehen naamalle, joka sai Fisun äännähtämään yllättyneenä. 

Keimo ei ehtinyt reagoida Rauskin nopeaan heittoon, vaan säntäsi suoraa tämän kimppuun. Veljekset päätyivät Keimon liikkeen voimasta sängylle, Rauski alastoman Keimon alle hieman säikähtäneenä äkkinäisestä paikan vaihdosta. Rauski tuijotti hetken aikaa veljeään silmiin ennen kuin Keimo alkoi kurotella Rauskin yli kohti Fisua ja housujaan. “Nyt vittu jätkät! Heittäkää tälle yhelle ne housut ennen ku se tunkee noi pallinsa mun naamaa!” Rauski karjui ja puristi samalla silmiään kiinni. Kyllä he olivat aina olleet Keimon kanssa läheisiä, mutta ei nyt aivan _näin_ läheisiä.

Fisu nakkasi Keimolle tämän housut, minkä jälkeen Keimo päästi veljensä vihdoin menemään. Keimo riuhtoi bokserit jalkaansa, veti farkut päälle ja ryntäsi sitten äkäisesti mumisten makkarin ovesta ulos. Rauski säntäsi miehen perään, samoin Zappis, joka näytti virneestä päätellen totaalisen innostuneelta. 

“Hei Keimo, älä taas karkaa!” Rauski huusi veljensä perään. Keimo oli kuitenkin jo pysähtynyt ja nojasi nyt yhden nojatuolin selkänojaan ärsyyntynyt ilme naamallaan. “Mä mihkää oo menos…” Keimo mutisi ja katsoi veljensä sijaan Zappista. “Millo me tullaan näkee teiät kaks yhessä?” Zappis kysyi leikillään ja virnisti leveästi. Rauskin kasvoille levisi inhoava ilme, joka peilautui hetkeä myöhemmin takaisin Keimon kasvoilta. “Ei koskaan!” veljekset karjaisivat samaan aikaan, ja Zappis nosti kätensä ilmaan antautumisen merkiksi. “Okei okei, rauhottukaa. Se oli vaa läppä hei”, Zappis sanoi, mutta virne ei vieläkään kadonnut. “Mut Keimon mä voisin kyl viedä sinne paljon puhutulle toiselle kierrokselle.”

Keimo punastui rajusti tajutessaan Zappiksen sanat. Zappis siirtyi miehen lähelle, pyöräytti nopealla liikkeellä Keimon syliinsä ja kuiskasi jotain miehen korvaan. Keimon kasvoilla puna vain syveni ja Rauski kuuli veljen suusta jotain sellaista kuin: “Eihä me voida…” Zappiksen ilmeestä ei kuitenkaan voinut erehtyä; totta helvetissä he voisivat. Rauski käännähti siinä vaiheessa ympäri ja lähti suuntaamaan takaisin kohti makkaria. Häntä ei oikein innostanut jäädä seuraamaan kuinka hänen veljensä saisi… No, mitä nyt sitten saisikin. Rauski ei kuitenkaan sulkenut korviaan tarpeeksi nopeasti, vaan ehti vielä kuulla sen, kuinka Zappis sanoi erittäin paljon puhuvalla äänellä: “Mites ois, testattasko me toi keittiön pöytä?”

Sillä hetkellä Rauski pamautti makkarin oven kiinni takanaan ja marssi takaisin istumaan sängyn laidalle. “Mitä ny?” Fisu kysyi nojatuolistaan sängyn vierestä. “Älkää menkö tonne jollette haluu nähä jotai, mitä kenenkää ei kuulus nähä…” Rauski mutisi hiljaa kun samalla hetkellä toisesta huoneesta kuului tukahtunut huuto. Fisu ja Proto vilkaisivat toisiaan ja lopulta alkoivat virnuilla ilkeästi. “Mä voin hyvin arvata, mitä tuol tapahtuu”, Retris tokaisi sängystä. Hän makasi siellä edelleen, kädet pään alla ja peitto vedettynä rinnan yli. 

Rauskin oli kuitenkin lopulta pakko virnistää tyytyväisenä. Zappista ajatellen Keimo oli suorastaan kerjännyt tätä jokaisella reaktiollaan. "No, kunhan mä en oo näkemäs, niin noi kaks saa tehä sillä keittiön pöydällä mitä haluaa", Rauski tokaisi, "Mun käy vaa sääliks sitä siivoojaa, joka joutuu tän kaiken sotkun siivoon." Rauskin sanat saivat aikaan hillittömän naurun puuskan, josta ei meinannut tulla loppua. "Sit ku joku tulee kysyy, et mitä sille pöydälle on tapahtunu", Fisu sanoi nauraen. "Ja joku joutuu sit selittää, et mitä noi yhet päätti sille tehä..." Rauskin oli pakko nauraa lauseen aiheuttamalle mielikuvalle.

"Mut hei, aiotaanko me vaan ootella tääl, et noi hoitaa hommansa vai...?" Retris kysyi ja kohotti kulmaansa yhä hillittömästi virnuileville miehille. Samalla hetkellä Proton virne muuttui huvittuneesta erittäin petolliseksi. "Nyt ku kysyit nii... Musta ois kyl iha mukavaa kokeilla uudestaa sitä, mitä viime yön tapahtu. Varmistaa, et se oikeesti oli niin hyvää ku mä muistan", Proto vastasi ja loi Retrikseen merkitsevän katseen. "Mä en kyllä oikee muista", Retris vastasi ja esitti miettivänsä ankarasti. "Mitäköhä sä mahat tarkottaa?" Proto nousi hitaasti sohvalta, katse yhä naulittuna Retrikseen ja käveli hitaasti kohti sänkyä. Kävellessään hän veti paidan päältään, mikä sai Retriksen nuolaisemaan ilkikurisesti virnuillen huuliaan.

Rauski ponkaisi sillä hetkellä ylös sängyltä kun Proto kävi Retriksen päälle. Hän käänsi katseensa nolostuneena pois päin. Retris ja Proto kaipasivat tämän kahdenkeskisen hetken. "Mä taidan lähtee suihkuu", Rauski mutisi olkansa yli Fisulle ja lähti kohti kylppäriä. Hän ehti avata kylppärin oven ennen kuin joku tarttui häntä käsivarresta, kiepautti ympäri ja paiskasi sitten vasten hänen perässään sulkeutunutta ovea. Rauski tajusi tuijottavansa Fisua silmiin, selkä vasten ovea, vailla pakopaikkaa. Yhtäkkiä yllättävän suureksi osoittautunut kylppäri tuntui tulitikkuaskin kokoiselta.

Rauskin sydän hakkasi kuin saalistajansa kohdanneella saaliilla ja heidän molempien hengitys tuntui raskaana heidän välillään. Fisu tuijotti Rauskia sinisillä silmillään niin intiimisti, että Rauski pystyi melkein tuntemaan katseen ihollaan. "Varota ens kerralla vähä", Rauski puuskahti ja yritti kääntää katseensa pois peittääkseen punastuksensa. Silmäkulmastaan hän kuitenkin näki Fisun vain virnistävän. "Luuliks sä, et mä oikeesti päästäsin sut karkuu? Nyt ku sain sut hetkeks ittelleni?" Fisu murahti huulet lähellä Rauskin korvaa. "Mut jos sä haluut sinne suihkuu, niin mennään", Fisu jatkoi, nykäisi Rauskin lähelleen koukistamalla sormen tämän boksereiden vyötärönauhan alle ja suuteli tätä sitten rajusti.

Rauskista tuntui, että samalla hetkellä hänen jalkansa pettivät ja hän oli varma, että kaataisi heidät molemmat sen takia holtittomasti maahan. Fisu ehti kuitenkin napata Rauskista kiinni ennen kuin mitään kamalampaa ehti tapahtua. Horjahdus sai heidät kuitenkin törmäämään selkä edellä lavuaarin reunaan. "Sori", Rauski henkäisi suudelman keskeltä saadessaan tasapainonsa takaisin. Fisu vain murahti vastaukseksi, veti paidan päältään ja alkoi viedä heitä kohti valtavaa lasista suihkukaappia.

Kun lasinen ovi liukui kiinni heidän perässään, Rauski tunsi olonsa enemmän kuin vähän vangituksi. Yksi valtava suihkukaappi ja puolialaston, himoa uhkuva mies eivät oikein tienneet hyvää, mutta näyttivät sitäkin paremmilta. Rauskin oli pakko kohottaa viekoittelevasti toista suupieltään edessään avautuvalle näylle. Hetken päästä se muuttui vielä paremmaksi, kun Rauski avasi selkänsä takana olevan suihkun hanan.

Höyryävän lämmin vesi alkoi valua heidän molempien päälle valtavasta katossa olevasta suihkusta. Rauski sulki silmänsä hetkeksi nauttiakseen ihanasta vartalonsa yli valuvasta lämmöstä, kunnes Fisun kosketus palautti hänet todellisuuteen. Mies oli siirtynyt suihkun alla kokonaan Rauskiin kiinni, ja Rauski tunsi miehen käsien tutkivan hänen kosteaa vartaloaan.

“Eiks suihkuu ois tarkotus tulla niinku alasti?” Rauski tokaisi, kun Fisu kuljetti suutaan hänen kaulallaan. Fisulla oli jalassaan yhä farkut, jotka olivat jo aikoja sitten muuttuneet läpimäriksi juoksevan veden alla. “Mmm”, kuului epämääräinen vastaus, joka sai Rauskin tuhahtamaan. Fisu oli niin keskittynyt Rauskiin, ettei ilmeisesti enää ajatellut. Rauski otti asian siis omiin käsiinsä ja alkoi avata Fisun farkkujen nappeja. Kosketus sai miehen murahtamaan, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan käskenyt Rauskin lopettaa. 

Kun farkut vihdoin putosivat miehen jaloista märälle laattalattialle, Fisu potkaisi ne menemään ja työnsi Rauskin vasten seinää. “Oonks nyt tarpeeks alasti?” Fisu kysyi ja nuolaisi Rauskin korvalehteä. Rauski nyökkäsi varovasti ja laski kätensä Fisun takapuolen päälle. “Meidän pitää ruveta käymää suihkussa useemmi”, Fisu heitti ja loi Rauskiin ovelan katseen. “Koska sit mä voin tehä useemmi näin.” 

Fisu käänsi Rauskin ympäri ja asetteli tämän kädet vasten kaakeleita. Rauski tuijotti hetken aikaa valkoisia laattoja hämmentyneenä, mutta havahtui transsistaan kun tunsi nykäyksen boksereissaan ja sitten kädet lanteillaan. “Et voi olla vittu to-”, Rauski aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa asiaansa loppuun kun Fisu peitti hänen suunsa kämmenellään. Sen jälkeen lause muuttuikin kovaääniseksi parkumiseksi kun Rauskin sisällä nautinto ja tuska sekoittuivat toisiinsa.

Rauski taivutti selkänsä kaarelle ja nosti kasvonsa kohti vesisuihkua. Kuuma vesi tuntui yhtäkkiä viileältä, liekö johtunut hänen oman ihonsa yhtäkkisestä kuumenemisesta. Rauskista nimittäin tuntui, että hän oli liekeissä. Fisun käsi siirtyi Rauskin kasvoilta kaulalle ja piteli häntä hellästi leuan alta. Toinen käsi kiertyi Rauskin vyötärön ympäri ja alkoi vetää Rauskia lähemmäs. Kun Rauskin selkä vihdoin osui Fisun rintaan, Fisu kurottautui suutelemaan Rauskia ylhäältä päin ja virnisti tälle tyytyväisenä. “On mun pituudesta kerranki hyötyä”, Fisu kuiskasi Rauskin korvaan ja suuteli sitten tämän niskaa. Rauski ynähti ja sulki silmänsä nauttiakseen yllättävästä turvallisuuden tunteesta. 

Rauskin mielestä vasta monen tunnin päästä, he pääsivät Fisun kanssa vihdoin pois suihkusta. Yrityksiä oli tarvittu kokonaiset kolme, koska ensimmäisillä kerroilla Fisu oli vetänyt Rauskin takaisin ja aloittanut uuden suutelusession. Rauski ei tietenkään ollut voinut vastustaa ja aikaa oli kulunut lisää. Kun he sitten lopulta pääsivät ulos kylppäristä, isoihin kylpypyyhkeisiin kietoutuneina, Rauski ei voinut kuin hymyillä. Fisun hiukset olivat suloisesti sotkussa kuivaamisen jälkeen ja Rauskin olo oli totaalisen rentoutunut ja virkeä. Ei enää mitään tietoakaan väsymyksestä tai yön rasituksesta.

Makkari oli tyhjä, kun Rauski ja Fisu kävelivät sinne, ja he vaihtoivat nopeasti vaatteita. Sänky oli totaalinen sotku kaiken siellä tapahtuneen… _‘toiminnan’_ jäljiltä ja Rauski vältti katsomasta sitä parhaansa mukaan. Häntä nolotti jo valmiiksi se, että joku joutuisi oikeasti siivoamaan heidän sotkunsa. Fisu oli kuitenkin rauhallinen ja sanoi vain, että: “Jonkunha sekin on tehtävä. Ja kai tääl on pahempaaki nähty.”

Fisu saattoi Rauskin makkarista pois kun he molemmat vihdoin olivat valmiita, ja siellä he törmäsivät erittäin raukeaan näkyyn: Olohuoneen sohvalla makasivat Zappis ja Keimo, toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Zappis makoili koko sohvan pituudelta, jalat sohvan käsinojalla, ja Keimo oli hänen sylissään. Miesten jalat olivat solmussa keskenään ja Zappis oli kietonut kätensä Keimon vyötärölle suojelevasti. Keimo oli asetellut toisen kätensä sormet Zappiksen sormien lomaan ja piteli toisessa kädessään kahvikuppia. Keimon ilme oli autuas ja Zappiksen silmissä näkyi lämpöä, joka kieli siitä, että mitä jätkät olivatkaan keittiössä tehneet, oli mennyt putkeen. Rauskin katsellessa miehiä, Zappis työnsi nenänsä Keimon suihkun raikkaisiin hiuksiin ja suuteli sitten tämän päälakea, mutistessaan jotain, mikä sai Keimon hymähtämään onnellisena. 

Toisessa valtavista nojatuoleista istuivat Proto ja Retris. Proto näytti juuri puhuvan jotain erittäin ‘mukavaa’ Retrikselle, päätellen miehen virneestä ja Retriksen punehtuneesta naamasta. Proton toinen käsi oli Retriksen lantiolla ja toisessa oli teekuppi. Retris taas istui Proton sylissä poikittain, jalat käsinojan yli heitettynä ja pää vasten Proton rintaa. Proton leikkimielisestä hulluttelusta huolimatta Retris näytti nauttivan olostaan siinä Proton käsivarsilla. 

Fisu johdatti Rauskin keittiön puolelle, viittoi istumaan baaritiskin ääreen ja alkoi sitten häärätä kahvinkeittimen kimpussa. Rauski katseli baaritiskin yli olohuoneessa oleilevia kavereitaan. _Kestää ehk hetki tottuu tällasee tunnelmaa näiden jätkien kans. Ennen ku se on ollu aik lähelle pelkkää piikittelyä. Ja osan välillä suoraa kurkun repimistä_ , Rauski mietti ja vilkuili Keimoa ja nojatuolissa istuvia miehiä. 

Hetken päästä Fisu kolautti Rauskin eteen höyryävän kahvikupin ja istui sitten itse tämän viereen. Fisu kietaisi laiskasti kätensä Rauskin lantiolle ja veti tämän lähelleen. Rauski pystyi melkein kuulemaan taas sen tutun sydämen sykkeen miehen rinnan läpi. Hän tunsi tutun lämmön kutkuttelevan varpaitaan ja hörppäsi kahviaan, joka Rauskin yllätykseksi oli ihan hyvää. Hänellä ei oikein ollut tapana luottaa Fisuun keittiössä, liittyipä se sitten itse kokkaamiseen tai niinkin vähäpätöiseen asiaan kuin tiskikoneen täyttöön. 

“Mitä nyt tapahtuu?” Rauski kysyi tuijotettuaan muita miehiä muutaman minuutin. Hän oli kärsimätön kuulemaan, mitä mieltä muut olivat tämän hetkisestä tilanteesta. “Oikeestaa, yks juttu on kyl viel hoitamatta”, Zappis tokaisi sohvalta ja antoi katseensa kiertää muissa miehissä. Lopulta Zappiksen katse pysähtyi kuitenkin Fisuun, joka nyökkäsi. Rauski kohotti sille kulmaansa, samoin Keimo. “Mitä teil on mielessä?” Keimo kysyi ja kääntyi Zappiksen sylissä niin, että pystyi katsomaan miestä silmiin. “Ei mitää ikävää, mä lupaan”, Zappis kuiskasi ja suuteli Keimon nenänpäätä hellästi. “Kato sohvan alle”, hän jatkoi, mikä sai Keimon, ja myönnettäköön myös Rauskin ja Retriksen, uteliaisuuden heräämään. 

Keimo veti sohvan alta esiin mustan paperipussin ja katsoi sitä mietteliäästi. Keimo vilkaisi nopeasti veljeään ja Rauski nyökkäsi, yrittäen samalla lähteä veljensä luokse paperipussin kiinnittäessä hänen huomionsa. Fisun ote Rauskin vyötäröstä kuitenkin kiristyi ja Rauski pysyi paikoillaan. Keimo avasi pussin hitaasti, työnsi kätensä sen sisään ja veti esiin pienen rasian. Rasia oli väriltään kauniin hopeisen sininen ja sen ympärille oli kiedottu saman värinen silkkinauha. Keimo laski rasian pöydälle hämmentynyt ilme kasvoillaan ja kurkisti sitten takaisin pussiin. “Näit on tääl lisää. Mitä nää oikee on?” Keimo kysyi ja katsoi Zappista kysyvästi. 

Zappis hymyili vinosti ja alkoi selittää: “Niit on yks jokaselle. Mä en viel kerro, mitä niis on, mut te saatte jakaa ne. Me ostettii nää kolmistaa ennen tätä kaikkee, ku mietittii et tää tulee menee niin ku me suunniteltiinki.” Rauski tuijotti Zappista, vaihtoi sitten katseen Fisun kanssa ja kun mies irrotti otteensa, Rauski käveli vihdoin veljensä luokse. Retriskin laskeutui Proton sylistä ja liittyi veljesten seuraan. He latoivat yhteistuumin pussin sisällön olohuoneen lasipöydälle ja katselivat rasioita ihmetellen.

Rasioita oli kuusi. Kaikki olivat muuten samanlaisia, mutta eri värisiä: hopean sininen, tumman suklaan ruskea, lämpimän purppura, auringon kultainen, kevään vihreä ja syvän tummanpunainen. “Miten nää on tarkotus jakaa?” Rauski kysyi epäilevästi ja tarkasteli rasioita. Keimo näytti kuitenkin ymmärtävän ja nappasi sinisen ja vihreän rasian käteensä. Sitten hän kiersi sohvapöydän ja istahti takaisin Zappiksen syliin. Zappis otti miehen vastaan avoimin sylin ja nappasi oman sinisen rasiansa hymyillen.

“Mitä helvettiä? Mil oikeudel noi on teidän?” Rauski kysyi ja tuijotti Keimon pitelemää rasiaa. “Sininen muistuttaa iha Zappiksen silmiä”, Keimo sanoi, punastui ja jatkoi: “Ja vihree on mun, koska… No, mä tykkään vihreestä.” Rauski tuijotti veljeään ja tunsi itsensä typeräksi. _Oliks tää oikeesti näin helppo? Ja vittu ku mä luulin, et täs on joku hieno salakoodi juttu tai jotai…_ Rauski ajatteli ja mutisi jotain epäselvää siitä, miten ylihelppo tämä puzzle oli ollut. Mutina sai aikaan muutaman naurahduksen, jonka jälkeen Rauski nappasi punaisen ja ruskean rasian käsiinsä ja käveli takaisin Fisun luokse.

Retris sukelsi takaisin Proton syliin kultaisen ja purppuraisen rasian kanssa ovelasti hymyillen, ja Rauski tyrkkäsi ruskean rasian Fisulle. Tummanpunainen oli Rauskin, koska hänen oli aina sanottu olevan LäppäVian ‘sydän’. Tummanruskea oli taas aivan Fisun värinen, yhtä lämmin. “Kiitos”, Fisu sanoi ja suukotti Rauskia poskelle. “Nyt loppu tollane…” Rauski mutisi ja hätisteli Fisun kauemmas. Hän ei ollut mitään pusipusi-halihali-tyyppiä. “Saaks tän avata?” Rauski kysäisi ja käänteli rasiaa käsissään. Se ei ollut iso, joten sen sisällä ei voisi olla mitään kovin suurta. Eikä rasia myöskään painanut ylipaljon, mutta ravistellessa se kolahti hieman. “Senkus avaatte”, Proto huikkasi nojatuolista ja asetteli teekuppinsa lattialle. 

Rauski ei paljoa epäröinyt ja teki työtä käskettyä. Kun punainen silkkinauha tipahti pois, häntä alkoi jännittää. Hän avasi hitaasti rasian kannen ja tuijotti lopulta jotain aivan käsittämätöntä: rasian ulkokuoren värisellä sametti vuorauksella lepäsi sormus. Se oli noin puoli senttiä paksu ja tehty tummasta hopeasta. Siihen oli kaiverrettu LV:n fontilla mustin kirjaimin ‘Rauski’, jonka molemmin puolin oli yksi tummanpunainen timantti. Sormuksen sisällä oli kaiverrus englanniksi: _‘Love is not a weakness. Have strength. (Rakkaus ei ole heikkous. Voimistu.)’_ Lisäksi sisällä oli eilisen päivän päivämäärä, 7.6.2014. 

“Niiden on tarkotus olla jotai, mikä yhistää meiät. Ja muistuttaa tästä päivästä”, Fisu selitti Rauskin vieressä. “Jokasella on lisäks oma kaiverrus, et muistaa ain ajatella tota omaa ‘heikkouttaan’.” Kaikki jätkät tuijottivat hetken aikaa Fisua. Lopulta kuitenkin hämmentyneet katseet sulivat onnellisiksi hymyiksi. “On se kyl aik mahtava”, Keimo tokaisi ja käänteli omaa sormustaan kädessään. “Ja toi kaiverrus osuu aik oikeesee”, Retris jatkoi hymyillen. 

“Joten nyt ei sit tarvii enää ku laittaa se sormee, eiks?” Rauski kysyi ja virnisti Fisun ilmeelle. Mies näytti hieman hölmistyneeltä. “Eli tää on teille niinku… ok? Kaikille?” Fisu änkytti ja katseli kaikkia varovasti kulmiensa alta. “Jep”, Rauski, Keimo ja Retris vastasivat kuorossa. Se sai hymyn Fisun huulille. “No, anna se sormukses sit tänne”, Fisu sanoi ja ojensi kätensä. Rauski tiputti sormuksensa miehen kämmenelle yllättyneenä. Sitten Fisu tarttui Rauskin vasempaan käteen. “Eihän tää nyt mitää virallista oo, mut… Ehk tää vaik merkkaa sitä, et sä oot pääasiallisesti varattu?” Fisu sanoi ja pujotti sormuksen sitten Rauskin vasempaan nimettömään. Zappis teki saman Keimolle ja Proto Retrikselle.

Rauski katseli hetken sormusta ihmeissään. Miten niin pienellä palalla metallia oli niin suuri vaikutus? _Tuntuu hiukka omituiselta_ , Rauski mietti, _mut ei pahal taval._ Sitten hän nappasi Fisun sormuksen hyppysiinsä, pujotti sen paikoilleen miehen sormeen ja hymyili. “Nääh. Mä oon muuteski ain ollu varattu”, Rauski vastasi ja naurahti. “Teihin on jo aikaa sitte ollu pakko sitoutuu.” Koko porukka alkoi nauraa ja kerääntyi hitaasti keskelle olohuonetta kuin sanattomasta sopimuksesta. 

Kun he pääsivät kaikki samaan paikkaan, alkoi armoton suudelmien vaihtaminen puolin ja toisin. “Mut entä jos joku haluu sit joskus olla vaan ‘kaksin’, eikä enää haluu mitää ‘kimppakivaa’?” Keimo kysyi Zappiksen ja Retriksen välistä. “Luuleks sä oikeesti, et nii kävis?” Rauski nauroi ja näytti kieltään veljelleen. “No okei”, Rauski sanoi hetken päästä nähdessään Keimon ärtyneen ilmeen, “kai niin voi käydä. Mut sit se on sen ajan murhe.” Fisu nyökkäsi, samoin Zappis. “Me ollaan sitouduttu tähä porukkana. Jos joku tajuu löytävänsä onnen vaan yhen kans, niin sit me muut voidaan vaa hyväksyy se”, Zappis sanoi ja siihen vastaukseen kaikki tyytyivät. 

 

**LOPPU. Hyvää Syntymäpäivää LV!**

 

Mitä muiden miesten sormuksissa oikein luki? Lista (mielipiteet ovat sitten minun omiani):

Fisu: _"Love is not only for you. Give freedom. (Rakkaus ei ole vain sinulle. Anna vapautta.)"_ -Koska Fisu vaikuttaa musta tosi omistushaluiselta tyypiltä. Ehkä jopa liiankin.

Zappis: _"Love is not just a game. Be loyal. (Rakkaus ei ole vain peliä. Ole uskollinen.)"_ -Koska Zappis kuulostaa ja näyttää hieman naisten mieheltä (nimim. Zappiksen fanityttö). 

Proto: _"Love is not waiting. Be possessive. (Rakkaus ei ole odottamista. Ole omistushaluinen.)"_ -Koska Proto vois olla hieman hidas toiminnassaan. Ehkä se ei aina muista, mitä rakastaminen merkkaa?

Keimo: _"Love is not a choice. Have faith. (Rakkaus ei ole vaihtoehto. Usko siihen.)"_ -Keimo vois olla just sellanen, joka ei hyväksy tai pelkää omaa rakkauttaan. Se vois olla liian epävarma itsestään hyväksyäkseen sen kaiken. 

Retris: _"Love is not inside your head. Give your all. (Rakkaus ei ole pääsi sisällä. Anna kaikkesi.)"_ -Retris... No, sanotaanko vaik, et se ei vaan tajua. Ehkä se ei huomaa omia tunteitaan tai ei tajua niiden merkitystä?

Ja Rauski. Se vois olla sellanen, joka pakenee omia tunteitaan. Kuten minäkin joskus.

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä fikki on siis julkaistu alunperin demi.fi:hin 7.6.2014. Tämä oli mun ja Alicen toinen fikki.
> 
> Kiitän Alicea siitä kaikesta, mitä se mulle näiden fikkien avulla on antanu. Ja mitä nää fikit teki myös meille ja meidän 'ystävyydelle'. Onneks sä pakotit mut sillon tuleen mukaan ja löysit mulle tän henkireiän. Jatketaan näitä vielä pitkään ;D (Tai niin kauan kuin lukijoita löytyy ja jätkät jatkavat videoidensa kimpussa hääräillä..)


End file.
